


Do You Want To Play A Love Game?

by Genderfluid_Beans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky has a thing for hair pulling, Clint Likes Your Butt, Complete, Dom Clint, Dom Natasha, F/F, Fluff Endings, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hair-pulling, Humor, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Natasha Doesn't Like Being Wrong, Other, Party Games, Pining Natasha, Reader-Insert, Separate Endings, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Gets Some, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Thor Does Not Understand Midgardian Culture, Thor Is A Fast Learner, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony And You Argue Like A Married Couple, Tony Being Tony, Up all night to get Bucky, a little too much, and a kiss, awkward humor, but he sort of is, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Beans/pseuds/Genderfluid_Beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically you all decide to play Seven Minutes In Heaven to kill some time. Voila.  Stuff Happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be the greatest writer of every character but I do try, so please some opinions are accepted. I might edit these every once in a while, so check back if it's not exactly what you wanted. I'm now taking one shot requests since I have the time so if you are interested inbox me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!

"You're all wimps, what's the worse thing that could happen? Someone hooks up in my closet? It wouldn't be the first time..." Tony trails off, luckily for everyone listening. You sat on the couch next to Natasha, who at the moment is staring at Stark like he just suggested they have an orgy.

"Why the hell would we want to do this? There's only two girls" she points out, "so unless you guys want to take the chance in the dark that you may get one of us, it's on."

You glance around the group of people you had only met a little bit under a year ago. Luck was the first word to come to mind on how you got to assemble with some of the most well-known super humans on Earth. You had always known you were different from other people, but you had never taken attention to it until you had your first incident with your abilities. It hit national news, you had saved a young girl from an attacker on the street, and somehow something inside of you went into complete attack. You hadn't killed, but you put someone in their place, with a well placed hit over the head with a bat that wasn't exactly controlled by your hands. Despite the fact, Fury decided to take you in for training. Before you knew it you were introduced to the people you held over your head as idols. Being in the same room as them still hit you a little strange sometimes.

"Hey, (y/n), are you alright?" Steve asked. You had zoned off, apparently. You nodded and put your focus back on Tony's plan of playing some stupid game to give horny teenagers an excuse to try their best to hook up in a closet. How romantic. It appealed to you, though, the fact that you have the chance of a lifetime to be alone with one of the best in the league. It couldn't hurt to try.

"I'm in" you suddenly said, actually shocking yourself. Everyone's head turned in your direction. You looked to Natasha first, who perked her lips in interest. It was rather out of character of you to speak out. 

"I'm certainly not turning down the chance of having a girl to myself" Clint agreed, apparently sinking into it. You barely heard Bruce when he said something.

"A 22% chance? I'll take it."

You see a grin cross Tony's face.

"Hey there's the spirit big guy, what about you, Steve? In or out?"

You glanced over Natasha to glance at him. He looked uncomfortable for the moment that everyone was staring. He probably didn't have a lot of experience with peer pressure in his day.

"In" Steve said, with something that sounded almost like regret in his voice. You see Bucky perk up from the corner after hearing Steve, his eyes squint as if he's arguing himself on whether to do this or not.

"I am most certainly 'in' to this Midgardian experience" Thor suddenly speaks up, starling you a little with his enthusiasm. Poor guy, probably has no idea what he is getting himself into.

"In" a voice comes from the corner, Bucky, no doubt.

Tony claps his hands together, leaning down and grabbing a leather business case and holding it up.

"Everyone put something of theirs in the bag, you take out someone's item, you go in with them" he explains, probably more for Thor and possibly for the two super soldiers. You see Natasha elbow Steve in a playful manner.

"Don't look so glum, you could get to make a move on a girl in a dark small space, romantic right?" You know she's teasing him, but it makes you laugh, the way Steve scrunches his face is disdain.

"Not exactly the first thing that popped in my head for 'romantic'" he admits. 

Suddenly a bag is shoved in your face by a rather impatient billionaire genius.

"Ladies first" he insists. You check yourself for some sort of object to give up for the game. Your eyes land on your necklace, and you unlatch it, setting it inside carefully. Natasha puts something in so quickly, you don't quite catch a glimpse. The bag makes its round on the group, and all eyes are on Tony.

"Who goes first?", and with that question, it's like he asks "who would like to die of embarrassment first?"

"I think (y/n) should go first, she is the newest member, after all" Natasha points out. Nobody seems to disagree with the idea, so Tony stands again and walks over to you, holding the bag out to you. 

"Pick your destiny" Tony says in a playful tone. You reach your hand in and pull out...


	2. Genius,  Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist: Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might have gotten a bit more smutty than I expected. Ah well. Tell me if I should up the maturitu rating. Anyway, hoping you enjoy guys

A watch.  
You held it up before carefully tracing your fingers over every crevice. You admired the craftsmanship in every part before examining it better. It looked expensive, no doubt, but well worth the money. You had no doubt in your mind who's it was, and as you glanced up at Tony, with a smirk playing at the edges of those full lips, he wasn't fooled either. You sighed  like a child disappointed in their Christmas present, just to tease him, and to ease up the tension building in the room.  
"Looks like I got the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" you say in a bored tone, but the smile crossing your lips gave you away. The joke earned a laugh from everyone jn the room, releasing the tension like water out of a towel. Tony gave you a mock hurt look, the playful gleam in his eyes clear under his lashes.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing" he says, grinning and helping you up off the couch. He lead you to the closet, opening the door for you and gesturing for you to go inside.   
"Ladies first" he insists like he did in the beginning.   
"Always the gentleman" you joke as you pass by him. The door is closed behind him, and you realize for a billionaires closet it isn't too spacious. Not to the point where you're pressed between Tony and the wall, although you'd like to be, but you couldn't exactly lay down and spread out all the way.   
You and Tony had always had a connection, most likely because of the common ground of jokes. You two wrestled and fought 'like a married couple' in Natasha's words, constantly. You vowed to yourself you'd stay professional with him, but we're talking about Tony Stark. There's no denying how attractive the man is, co-worker or not.   
"So, lucky you, you got me" suddenly came his voice. It was close. Not exactly 'friendly' close, his side brushing yours, as he stood beside you. Even through the dark, you have him a glare, as if sensing the look you're giving, he chuckles. the ways his side rubs along yours sends currents down your spine.  
"Diva" you mutter fondly.  
"Prude" he answers.  
"Are not!" You scoff like a child, crossing your arms over your chest. You can sense the childish grin on Tony's face as he crosses his arms over his chest as well, mimicking you.  
"Prove it" he challenges. You feel the air change around you, it's not tense from anxiety. Suddenly you have no smart come back, you aren't sure if he's serious. But the air is filled with something more than silence, it's challenge, and you will sure as hell not lose to Stark! You move to stand in front of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and yanking him into a rowdy kiss. You feel his gasp against your lips, and you smirk, letting the gasp encourage you to continue for longer. And his lips start to move against yours, nothing less of powerful and dominant, just as you suspected. Not like you had ever thought of kissing him. Okay maybe once. Twice...Okay a lot.  
You pulled back and both of you breathed like your lungs were begging for air.   
"Prude, huh?" You manage after your breathing comes back to normal, but there's no hope for calming your thundering pulse. It feels like Thor just hit you with a shock that only the god himself could spark up.  
Tony chuckles, still a little breathless himself, you feel arms wrap around you. You tilt your head up, expecting another longing kiss, but instead you feel yourself pressed against the wall, and the obvious smirk against your lips. Dreams do come true. You wrap your arms tight around his neck and cling like he is holding you over a cliff, pulling to press him fully against you. From then, it is a complete unspoken challenge of 'who can keep this up the longest'. His hands trail slowly down your sides and you feel like your skin is going to move itself into his touch. The rough skin of a man who could only belong to a hard worker was a whole new level of want. Despite your mental pleas, you had to pull back before you passed out. That would probably ruin the mood just a little, and the room filled with labored breathing. Although you had taken your lips back, you two still breathed each other's mouths. You could feel the lust just by the way his hands curled around your hips in a possessive, almost animalistic way. And damn if that didn't make you arch your back. And suddenly light flooded into the small space. You two seperated hesitantly, Tony glaring at Natasha.  
"Hey, don't hate the messenger" she insists. Tony turns and smirks at you.  
"We're gonna finish that later" he basically demands. And for once you don't argue. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry. I regret nothing. Chapter three coming soon, pinky promise.


	3. There's A Sex Button: Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at first, Steve is the typical blushing virgin everyone puts him out to be. But you push a button you didn't know he was capable of having. And you end up against a wall.

A metal badge.  
You stare closer at it, noticing all the dents and a crack down the metal. You had done some research, a metal no doubt of war honor. Your eyes went directly to the two super soldiers sitting across the room. Bucky met your eyes and shook his head.  
"Not mine."  
Your glance goes to Steve, but all you see is his hair, he's looking down.  
"Hey, Capsicle, looks like you have a date to the closet" Tony says, Steve looks up just enough to give him his stern 'Captain America' look. You notice the pink that has found home on his cheeks, and it makes you smile. Whether or not he was blushing because he got you, or from Tony's joke, it was cute. You stood, deciding to be the first to make a move, standing in front of him.   
"Come on, don't stand a girl up" you say, giving your best puppy dog eyes. Natasha smiles and leans in toward Steve, making him fluster a color darker.  
"How could you say 'no' to that?" She asks, making a few of the guys laugh. You may not have made the best begging face, but he sighs, not like he's frustrated, more like he's shoving anxiety out of his lungs. Steve stands and smiles, reaching out his hand to take yours carefully, looking at you as if he's asking if it's okay. You smile reassuringly and lead him to the closet, closing it after you both get inside. The closet isn't much to complain about, besides the fact it's a bit small, and Steve is a big guy. You can feel him move away, pressing to the corner as if he's trying to avoid you like the plague. You don't know if you should be offended or honored by his polite nature.  
"I understand if you don't want to do anything, but you don-" you're cut off as he moves closer. You feel his breath against your face, and in the moment you realize this is as close as you've ever been with Steve. Not that you were complaining. At all. In fact, you were screaming compliments in your brain. You can feel in the way he moves, he's timid, he's nervous. And you feel bad for him, not in the way he's the supposed 'blushing virgin', but the way he feels pressured to make the first moves. It must be a little different then his time, so you make it a little easier for him. You lean in cautiously, giving him plenty of time to pull away, but he doesnt. In fact, he leans along with you. And suddenly, you're kissing him. It's soft, and inexperienced, and a bit awkward. But you don't mind at all. You'd always wanted to warm him up to being with a woman. Not that you had that thought too much.  
His lips are warm and addictive, and you can't help but get on your toes for more of them. Of him. His hands hesitantly settle at your sides, not wanting to startle him, you carefully place your hands on his and slide them down to your hips. Your hands wind up on his toned chest, his fingers that were stiff at keeping them loose on your hips, tighten. He slowly pulls back and you want to grab him again and kiss him like you'd never kiss another. You could hear his breath catching despite his athletic build, and his entire chest was vibrating to the beating of his heart. It was so endearing you wanted to assure him somehow he was okay.   
"Wow, Steve, that don't call you Captain for nothing" you say, mentally facepalming at your attempt to lighten the mood. You involuntarily gasp at his sudden, almost bruising, grip on your hips.   
"Are you okay Steve?" You ask, worried you said something wrong. You hear his breathing catch and you feel his lips crash into yours. Do you hit some kind of sex button on him or something? You manage to kiss back through your surprise. You feel the wall against your back and you ball you fists up in his shirt, tugging him flush against you. His arms lowers under your butt and you almost shriek when he lifts you up.  
"Call me Captain again" and when he says that, he doesn't ask, it sounds like a command.   
"Y-Yes Captain" you manage through broken breaths. You don't know what became of this out of character action. A groan fills the air and lips are against yours again.  
"Holy shit, Capsicle got some action!" You hear. You nearly shove him across the room at the sound of Tony's chirping voice, telling everyone what he just say. Steve goes back to blushing and sets you down carefully, and you just look up at him. Tony is still telling the full story and you hear noises from the other guys, and Steve sighs, clearly annoyed.   
"Maybe sometime soon I can take you out on a date, not to a restaurant,  and not a closet? Not that I didn't mind the first- I mean uh-" and you cut him off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know if I wanted blushing virgin or dominant commander. So I combined them for this. I'm really not sorry. Tell me if you want me to continue or what you thought, would enjoy some feedback.


	4. He Keeps His Hair Long For A Purpose: Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hair pulling kink. He's also a bit insecure. And a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a lot longer than most of the other chapters. Sorry, I'm a Bucky girl myself. Also, it took a while, sorry about that too. Hope it's worth the wait! Thanks for reading x more chapters to come

A piece of red cloth.

The air around you actually felt thick with anticipation as you ran your fingers along it. For some reason, it comforted you, it looked like it came off a flag. You glanced up to everyone looking around, completely puzzled. You checked for any sort of face that showed a sign of possession.

And then Bucky stood up, a small, cocky smirk crossing his features as he walked toward you. You could feel your cheeks heating up, because if that wasn't the hottest thing you had ever seen.

"You ready to go?" he said, so plainly, which surprised you. Being frozen since the forties, with no idea of this new century, and Stark suggests a party game. Yet, he seems so confident, and you don't know if he has any idea what he's doing, but you trust him. So you stand, and he leads the way, looking back a few times. You wonder if he thinks that you would stand him up in there or something. For some reason, that thought sent a stinging strike straight to your chest. The way he looked at you right before he closed the door, as if he was still unsure if you really wanted this, definitely did not ease that feeling. In fact, it made you want to cry, or kiss him so long you forgot your name, or both. So, as the door shut, and the light from the hallway started to fade, you watched him breathe out air you didn't know he was holding. His eyes suddenly started to ignite with life when he noticed your eyes on him, and he smiled, as if reassuring himself and you he was confident. Then, silence, that you weren't sure you should break, filled the space between both of you. A space that you ached to close, so you stepped just close enough to feel his warmth radiating off him.

"So, I'm guessing you don't exactly know what to expect. I mean maybe you do, I just thought maybe since you spent a lot of time...Well normally, the people that get picked come in here and they kiss, or...Um, do other things, and I'm not suggesting we should, not that I wouldn't wan-." You hadn't heard him move, or felt him get closer, but suddenly his pointer finger and thumb were holding your chin gently, giving you plenty of room to move away from him. But you didn't even think of that, especially considering how tender he was being, and you couldn't help but mentally scold the people that called him a monster at the beginning. 

"You talk too much," you could just hear the smile on his face. His voice was barely above a whisper, and it sounded endearing. He didn't move closer, or away, he didn't tighten his grip, or loosen it. It was driving you mad, did he want to kiss you, or was he simply trying to quiet you? You could feel your impatience growing and you stood on your toes, staying just as close to him as before, but gently tilting your chin down, pressing your lips softly against the pad of his thumb. It quickly retreated. Scared that you had just pushed your luck, you back up.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" you admit, despite your force, you sounded wounded. Bucky shifted, and suddenly there's two hands on your sides, and lips on yours. You want to pull back and ask him what just happened, but every part of your body is telling you that you wouldn't dare. Your hands decide to take their place on his cheeks, but hesitantly, as if you were holding them out for a skittish animal. He didn't pull away this time, in fact, he pulled you closer, to where your chest pressed into his. You could feel every crevice in his skin, and you were tempted to let your hands wander, but you remind yourself to be calm. 

Finally, you were kissing him back, it was a whole moment of somewhat awkward but sweet touches and unsure lips. Then, it was over, but his chest stayed firm against yours. For a moment, there was just breathing and insecurity. You could feel in the way he was trying not to look at you, even if you couldn't see it, you could feel the stubble of his cheeks shifting in your hands. Taking your hands back to your sides, you want to reassure him about it. But you're not sure how, and it's no longer a strange silence, it's comfortable, relieved.

"Can I try something?" Comes his voice, out of nowhere.  
"Of course." You try not to sound too eager, because before you even finish the words, he's pressed you to the wall. Now you can feel more than his chest against yours, and it makes your breath catch in your chest so fast you feel like it sprinted out. His lips returned to yours, but in a completely different sense. There was more consistency, his lips setting a rhythm that yours were willing to follow along with. You don't remember when your hands wound up in his hair, but you felt the locks against your palm, and his hands returned to your sides. He squeezed them carefully before sliding his hands to your hips, and you gasped, becoming putty in his hands. 

He seemed encouraged by the gasp, biting your bottom lip tenderly. Your hands tightened in his hair, forcing a low moan from the back of his throat. You took back what you said before, his smirk was hot no doubt, but his moaning topped the cake. It was animalistic, needy, almost wanton, and it made you want to hear it over and over. Apparently, he kept his hair long for a purpose. You open your mouth in the slightest, hoping he'll get the hint, he does the same and for the moment you're just breathing against his mouth. His tongue brushes against yours as if he's testing it out, but it seems more like teasing to you. 

A gentle tug to a lock of his hair gets him going, and it is a full on dominance battle with teeth and tongues. He's the first to pull back in the slightest, both of you breathing heavily. Right as he does, the door swings open, startling both of you. Neither of you even hear Tony's joking, just staring at each other, and Bucky winks. You smile, knowingly, and you both walk out, letting your arms brush together as you rejoin the circle.


	5. A Flame In The Night: Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of 'blind date' happens so to speak. Clint enjoys your butt. That's all I have to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but my brain is out of it and it's 3 AM (excuses, excuses). My cousin suggested I wrote Clint next, so I did the thing, and I hope all of you enjoy. Comment, tell me what you think and junk. Wow lame title.

A piece of broken down metal. It was bent, scratched in multiple places, but the color had started to change as if it were bound to rust over. Is there some sort of hidden message in there, something, anything to give you a clue as to who would have put it there? You flipped it over and stared it over once more, stumped, you glance up. It looks as if everyone but you has figured it out, everyone is looking in different directions, trying to look busy in thought. It's so out of place how everyone is acting, it was laughable how they tried to look 'normal' but ended up looking guilty. Your gaze met Clint's, for a moment you wanted to look away, but his stare was captivating. He didn't look away either, like he had challenged you to an unspoken staring contest. You perked your eyebrow and adjusted your hand to where he could clearly see the item in your hand.

'This yours?' you asked with your eyes. Before he could answer, Tony had to speak up. Of course, Stark always had to break a silence.

"Are you two finished eye fucking so we can continue with the game, or no?" he asked, sounding impatient, as always. You grinned at his joke, but didn't dare try to test his sass with something more. Catching Clint's eyes again, you noticed a newly found challenging look in his stare, and for a moment you think he's going to say something. But he doesn't, he just stands, rolling his eyes. You come to his side and you escort yourselves to the closet.

It's pitch black once you close the door, you can't help but wonder if it became night within the few seconds it took to walk down the hall. Putting your hands out in front of you to let them be your eyes, you reach toward where your best guess of where Clint is. Before you try taking a few steps in a blind direction, you hear him shift, and your fingertips are brushing cloth. Had you found him, or were there clothes here before? You press further, nearly hurting yourself from yanking back when you feel heat radiating off of toned muscle. Momentarily horrified because you don't know where you just touched, you decide trailing your hand up would be a good idea. You're mapping out his body with his fingers, and every crevice you can feel through his shirt is a mark in the mental landscape. The feeling of his fingers halting your hand, automatically makes your mind blank, and you want to stutter out an apology. It probably wasn't his cup of tea to have someone touching him in the dark, at least not when he didn't agree to it.

"Hey, take it easy, if you wanted to touch you could have just asked" came his voice, startling you out of your own thoughts. Thing is, he didn't move your hand off, he didn't move away, and he's moving your hand with his. You feel the marks you had mapped, slower, more precise, and downward. It stopped after a few seconds, and you couldn't help but try to push the limits, moving it more. Even if you couldn't see his face when you looked up, you could imagine it, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes starting to close, his eyebrows knitting together. Your hand hit a new feeling of cloth, and his hand abruptly stopped your hands, you could feel his heartbeat hammering through his body. 

For a moment, everything stood still and he breathed out, it sounded like he was trying to calm down. Wanting to say something, you opened your mouth, closing it when nothing but air came out of your throat. Needing to be closer, you shifted more into him, and he encouraged it, pulling you into his arms where your chest met his. Feeling his breath against your lips, you leaned the best you could and your lips met his. His lips felt warm and slightly rough against yours, but you didn't mind at all, wrapping your arms around him. He let his hands find a path down your body and back up, resting on your lower back, you couldn't help the shiver that coursed up your skin and trailed goosebumps along the way.

The feeling of being so close to him with his lips kissing the air out of your lungs was indescribable. Nipping at his lower lip, you arched your back into his hands, and he shifted them down to grope you playfully. 

When everything went from dark to light, you barely had the self control to pull away, and it made you smirk when his hands were not removed from your bottom. You glance up, noticing Tony's look of pure surprise, and you giggle. Taking Clint's hand and leading him, brushing past Tony with a snide "might want to pick up your jaw from the floor."


	6. I Trust You: Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Doctor Banner, and he comes up with the hypothesis that you are scared of him. You prove him dead wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested for Bruce to be next, and at first I thought this would be difficult writing because I've never really written his character. It flowed pretty well after a few rewrites, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

The glass slide off of a microscope. It's dull, used, but is otherwise well taken care of. You squint to see if there's something inside it, but you don't see anything, it might require light. You're so interested in it, you don't realize how Doctor Banner had gone from sitting comfortably, to sitting straight up, tense. In the corner of your eye, you notice him studying it close, and you hold it in his direction.

"If you're asking, yes, that's mine (y/n)" he says, starting to rub his temples. But, he doesn't seem annoyed, more perplexed or worried. By the looks of it, he didn't expect to actually be picked, but he stood anyway. You followed his action and he led you in the general direction that Tony had pointed to. After a few moments, you were trapped in a rather small space with a man at first glance looked somewhat small, but if you did something could take the entire space and throw it somewhere. It didn't scare you though, you knew Bruce had to have his control on himself. Through the slight cracks in the door with light, you can see Bruce, he's sitting in the corner farthest from you. He looks deep in thought, and he's looking directly at the floor, his hands firm in his pockets. You start to step closer to him, and you can hear him twitch, but it doesn't look like he moved. Finally, he glances up at you from under his lashes, still looking a lot like a skittish horse.

Cautious not to make him uncomfortable, giving him plenty of time to move away, you join him in his corner and sit. He glances over, and sends you a forced smile. There's a pain in your chest, and you wonder why he's acting this way. Did he not want to be here with you? Maybe he had a thing for Natasha, and you couldn't blame him for that. Gentle fingers met yours, you nearly become the skittish one, not out of fear but out of sheer surprise. You send him a smile back, it could have looked panicked or cute, you didn't know which. Without really thinking, you gave him an assuring kiss on the cheek, and you backed up like he might push you away. But he doesn't, and his eyes are directly burning holes into yours with a soft look. 

"You're not scared of me?" he asks, and you think two things at first. How can such a smart man not realize you have obvious feelings for him, and how could he ask that? 

"I have no reason to be, Banner, you are in control of the situation, I trust you" you insist, getting a sincere smile from him. You lean your head onto his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around you. It's so comfortable being there you don't want to move, you close your eyes and inhale everything Bruce. He smells nice, like shower gel, and nervous sweat, which doesn't bother you at all.

"Relax, Bruce, you're okay" you assure him. He really should given you that advice before his lips met yours. Your eyes quickly open wide, and you notice he's starting to pull away, so you gently put your hand on the back of his head to hold him there and close your eyes again. The kiss is calm and soothing, but with passion you've never felt with anyone else, and you crave more. He gives you exactly that, his hand moving from around you to being gently placed on your cheek. You tilt your head slightly, and so does he, just enjoying the feeling. 

Eventually the need for air overcomes how much you want to keep going, so you reluctantly pull away. But you don't remove your hand, and neither does he. From what you can see, his eyes are set on yours, and they are full of affection. You smile and press a few more kisses to his cheeks, which you feel are hot to the touch, and that makes you giggle. 

"Wow" is all he can breathe out, and his fingers curl up some, brushing your cheek softly. Once your breath somewhat returns, you press another gentle kiss to his lips. It lingers, and then it turns into something entirely different than before. More desperate, longing, and he nips cautiously at your lip, trying to get a reaction out of you. You groan against his lips, and for a second he's put off, not kissing back until he notices you're getting more into it. You nip his lip back, and he's not so tense when he opens his mouth in the slightest. For a moment it's all tongues and teeth and more gripping of hair than just the back of his head, and his hands trail down your body stopping at the side of your ribs. Scooting closer, you pull back for just a second to sit on his lap, and you sigh out at being so close to him. His lips return to yours like they belong to him, and you don't mind that at all.

You hear a whistle from the doorway you didn't notice was so close, and you're blushing no doubt. You can tell Bruce suddenly tries to regain his composure, clearing his throat, and you stand, helping him up. Bruce mutters something you don't quite catch in Tony's direction, and he finally leaves, calling down the hallway to the others about how you were in his lap and you hear someone cheering you two on. Banner meets your eyes and you swear you catch a smirk cross his lips as he takes your hand and leads you back to the others.


	7. I Could Spend Every Last Breath On You: Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Thor, and he has no idea what he's doing. Or at least the way he puts it off, he doesn't. You start to see he's a fast learner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's 3 AM and I actually didn't have writer's block like normal. I'm sorry that the chapters are still short, but I hope you guys still enjoy them. I'm not a great writer of Thor's character, I admit, I'm sorry. Anyway, give me your thoughts below. One more chapter before the ending!

A stone with strange markings that seem to be another language. You press your fingers against the engraving symbols, and suddenly a firm chest is pressed to your knuckle. Glancing up, you see a grinning Thor, who is obviously pleased by the small rock in your hands.

"(Y/n) picked my object, Anthony, what happens next?" he asks, he has an obvious right to that question.

"You go in the closet back there, and you do whatever you two agree with for 7 minutes, go crazy" he says, sending a smile in your direction that has a clear 'good luck'. You don't even have time to glare at him before Thor has wrapped his arm around yours and is half way down the hall with you.

"We do not have the time to waste" Thor chides, and you hear small laughs from the others before you're in the closet with an overly excited Asgard. As soon as you're both settled into the small room, he really doesn't waste time.

"Exactly what is supposed to be occurring?" he asks, and you can't help but sigh, knowing this may be a bit hard to explain. Not that Thor is anywhere close to unintellegent, but Asgard probably doesn't have many parties where people sit in a room together and make out. He seems a bit put off by your sigh, and the look he gives is apologetic.

"I am not exactly 'up to date' on Midgardian customs" he admits, and that makes you smile.

"It's called Seven Minutes In Heaven, and it's basically a game for teenagers, but since Tony has the mind of one were stuck with it" you announce, and he grins before nodding, encouraging you to keep explaining.

"When parties have no other form of entertainment, kids get together, put stuff in the bag and like what just happened, two people get put in the closet together. For seven minutes, you're together, and really there aren't many rules" you say, and his eyebrows lift in either confusion or concern, you can't tell, before he nods again.

"Are you attracted to me?" he asks, and it definitely catches you off guard. You stumble for the right words for a moment, and you know you'll say something wrong anyway so you just let out your feelings.

"I am, but if you aren't attracted to me, then we can sit here for seven minutes and talk or something" you say quickly, all in one breath, and when you finally do take a breath it feels like you'd been holding it longer. A whole new feeling comes off your chest, and you shoot him an awkward smile. Thor chuckles, and you can't help but laugh along, it lasts for a moment more.

"Nonsense, (y/n), you are plenty attractive" he assures you, the look he's giving you makes you get some kind of rabid butterflies. They're not fluttering, they are outright kicking, and you manage another smile. His big hand dwarfs your shoulder when he places it there.

"Does this game allow for me to kiss you?" he asks, and you swear your jaw hits the floor. You don't trust your words anymore, so you just nod, and so he leans. The scruff of his facial hair scrapes against your face and you smile before his lips press into yours. He is not inexperienced in the least, he seems like he's even holding back for you, so you grip the front of his shirt (Tony suggested to drop the drapes for something more modern, despite Thor's protests). His lips stop for a moment, as if you'd stunned him, but he continues with better force. Hands put to better use on your sides, he pulls you into him. Was it the heat radiating off him, or this moment, that was making you melt? Either way you enjoyed every second, every time you felt the scratch of his beard against your skin, every time he'd kiss you more like he meant it and his hands gripped your shirt like a life line. 

The second he pulled back for air, you let him breathe for a moment before pulling him closer and kissing him again. You could hardly breathe either, but you couldn't get enough of the sensations every touch, every sigh out, every moment gave you. In fact, you were basically begging your body to not need air so you could just kiss him longer. But Thor knew his strength, and knew human limitations, so he reminded you to breathe for a second, pulling back every once in a while. His fingers made their way to the skin right beneath your shirt, and his rough fingers on your bare skin gave you the worst case of goosebumps you had ever had, you arched into his touched with an encouraging moan. 

He seriously never wasted time, not even a second, and his hands met your ribs as he slowly trailed them up. His kisses still left you breathless time and time again, and before you knew it the door opened. Thor's hands were skimming along every inch of skin they could reach, and your hands were gripping his shirt possessively. It was probably a laughable scene to walk in on.

Quickly standing, Thor helped you up and lead you to the door, a confident smile radiated off of him. As you passed Tony in the hallway, you heard him mutter something that sounded like 'looks like he got the hang of it fast'.


	8. Prove Me Wrong: Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha isn't shy, never has been. So when you ask her to prove a theory, she gives you nothing less that the whole truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. I don't know how this got a lot more developed than the other characters. Maybe for the fact I'm trying to fill some better space with description. Plus, I really have the hots for Natasha. Not sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Comment your thoughts, I love to hear what you guys have to say about it!

A bullet from none other than a desert eagle. Obviously the person in question knows their way around it, considering it's used but still in okay condition. Feeling across the metal, you notice every dent in it. You glance up when you feel the couch beside you shift as Natasha stands to her feet. She stares at you expectantly, but doesn't seem bitter about the situation, before going to the hallway. Encouraged by the guys, you stumble after her, and after a moment you're together in a small space.

"Agent Romanov?" you call, knowing you sound just as nervous as you feel.

"Natasha" she responds, not too far from you at all. Feeling her eyes on you even through the darkness, you swallow down breath desperately. You're not scared of her in the least, even if you know her reputation. It's just sort of the pressure, you know you're lucky, that you might have a chance with The Black Widow (but you might not). You can feel her breathing against your face, and you're not sure if you feel like the predator or the prey yet.

"U-um, Roma- Natasha?" you correct yourself, stumbling with it at first. You'd always referred to her as 'Agent', it seemed more respectful, and she had never told you to stop until now. 

"You say my name a lot, you're wearing it out" she assures, obviously pleased by your nervousness that is radiating off of you like some major B.O. She laughs as if she can read your thoughts.

"Why are you so nervous, I wouldn't exactly shove you away if you tried anything. That is sort of the point of the game" she insists, and damn does she smell good when she steps closer. Her nose is nearly touching yours, and so is her chest. You actually have a chance with The Black Widow, she's basically asking you to kiss her, and you're begging yourself to move. So, finally you work up thirty seconds of courage, and you press your lips to her in some sort of confidence both of you know that you don't have. Wherever it came from, you thank it when she kisses back. 

Within a second you are breathless, the way she follows your lips when you're hesitant, and the way her hands have snaked around your neck. You cautiously place your hands on her sides, and she makes a pleased noise against your lips in encouragement. So you squeeze her gently, and she responds by pulling you closer to her, pressing you against her chest, her back to the wall. You wonder if she's thought about doing this as much as you had, but if anyone asked about it, you'd lie. You'd also lie about how this felt, just feeling her lips against yours and how her body fit against yours perfectly, you let your hands trail down to her hips. She grips your hair, not too rough, and carefully pulls back for air. 

"I'm guessing you're about to say 'I've wanted to do that for a while'?" you ask.

"You wouldn't be wrong" she admits, and you can hear the smirk in her voice. You start to let go of her hips, but she places her hands over yours, keeping them there.

"So why exactly me, I mean, I thought you had a thing for Clint" you say, and her laugh scares you for a moment.

"Why does everyone think that? A lot of people also think that I can't actually pin someone down with my legs" she says, exasperated by these two assumptions.

"So you can? I've heard that's a myth" you tease, and there's a challenge sinking into your voice. She leans into your chest some.

"Do I need to prove it?" she asks, looking up at you from under her eyelashes. Or at least that's how you picture and hope she's looking at you.

"Well myths do require some sort of proof to be proven" you tease, and before you know it you're on the ground, pinned by a victorious Natasha. 

"Proof enough?" she asks, pleased she proved you wrong, and you try to move up against her force. Unable to push her off, you sigh in defeat, and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah" you huff, and she laughs before she leans down, laying on top of you.

"Don't seem so surprised" she chides, pressing her lips back to yours. Your hands take their place on her hips again. Breathing heavily at her pressure against you, but not minding being breathless again, you kiss back. 

Natasha sits straight up when she hears whistling coming from the door way. Quickly standing, and rolling her eyes at Tony, who had apparently come in earlier undetected. You wonder how on Earth a trained assassin didn't hear him, but you don't pay too much attention to it, standing as well. Stark goes to report what he saw to the others, and you tagged by Natasha's side.

"Maybe if we could get alone longer, I could prove you how long I can hold my breath" and she winked. That's a myth you need to have proved, as soon as possible.


	9. End (Check This For Separate Endings For Each Character, Promised Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to a pretty successful series. I apologize they're a little short, but here's some fluff to cover the smut. Thank you to all of you for reading and encouraging me with your comments and kudos! It's all greatly appreciated. Reminder that I do have requests open for now, to claim a spot, inbox me if interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for reading and encouraging me with your comments and kudos! It's all greatly appreciated. Reminder that I do have requests open for now, to claim a spot, inbox me if interested. This was such a great one to write, and I hope you all like the fluff endings.

You return back to your space on the couch with a content sigh. By the time you get back, new pairs are going back and coming back all flustered. After a moment you close your eyes, and before you know it you're awoken by Tony.

"Hey, do you want to go back to your room? I know my couches are pretty comfortable."

"Let me sleep, Stark" you grunted sleepily, and he put his hands up defensively before leaving you alone.

Alternative/Separate Endings-

Tony: You awake to a firm arm wrapping around your stomach. Your eyes flutter open, and you feel a little kiss being planted on the top of your head. You peek over your shoulder, realizing you ended up curled on the couch with your back facing out, barely any empty space keeping you from falling off. A space that was now occupied by Tony. You let your hand rest against his. He hummed contently against the back of your head.

"What time is it?" you finally ask, closing your eyes again, just wanting to savor the moment.

"Four in the morning" he replies in a matter-of-fact tone. You would have scolded him, because you know for a fact he hasn't slept, but you just simply sighed.

"You should sleep more often" you mutter, earning a soft exhale of breath that could have been a short laugh.

\---

Steve: You're awoken by a powerfully delicious smell coming from the kitchen. It's calling to your stomach relentlessly, and you groan. Someone is flipping pancakes, you glance at the clock, 6 AM. You knew the whole saying of 'early bird catches the worm', and you knew one other person in the house that knew this, Steve. So you pull yourself away from the warm embrace of the bed and manage to get to the kitchen, of course after you almost tripped or bumped into a wall or two. You peek in, seeing Rogers all perk with his t-shirt and sweat pants, apparently unaffected by the early hours. He glances up from the pan that contains a huge pancake, smiling at you.

"Good morning, (y/n), I hope I didn't wake you." Shaking your head, you rub your eyes and glance around for something to shut up your now raging stomach. Noticing you're not much of a morning person, Steve chuckles and points toward the dining room.

"There's a plate of pancakes in there" he assures, pulling away from the stove for a moment to wrap those strong arms around you and instead, pull you into his chest. A little kiss planted to your forehead, he sends you on your merry way toward pancakes that are screaming your name.

\---

Bucky: You feel something shift under your head, pulling you from your dreams, and making your eyes open. Through your barely open eyes, you see your head has wound up Bucky's lap, and he doesn't seem to care, sipping quietly from his mug. Opening your eyes some more, you realize he's reading the newspaper, and for a moment it seems a little out of character.

"Bucky?" you murmer, rather drowsy still. Automatically this gains his attention, and he looks down at you, smiling affectionately.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" He turns his attention back to his reading for the moment.

"Reading the paper, (y/n), you can go back to sleep if you want" he assures, and you can't help but smile at the thought of him literally acting his age.

"Why?"

"Because I like to keep track of what day it is, and what happens" you don't dare ask anymore questions, so you just close your eyes again. Understanding why he would want to keep up with that, you leave him alone, and you're starting to drift back into your dreams when you feel his fingers combing through your hair.

\---

Clint: You shift in your sleep, noticing you've partially awoken yourself, you curse yourself. There's no way you're getting back to sleep now, grunting, nuzzling into the couch cushion. Lifting your head, you start to open your eyes, noticing you're flat on your stomach with your arms pressed under your chest.

"Awake already?" comes Clint's voice. You notice him sitting on the other couch, flipping through the channels idly, not seeming to be too particularly interested in any of them.

"Sadly" you reply, and you see him smile.

"Come here" he says, focusing his attention on you. Hesitant and drowsy at first, you manage to come over to the couch he's sitting on. He lays down, and holds his arms open for you. You're not going to deny that offer, so you carefully crawl onto his chest, laying your head on his chest, the rest of your body stretching beside his on the couch. His arms close around you, and you know for sure that you've never felt so safe.

"Thank you" you say, barely above a whisper.

"Don't mention it."

\---

Bruce: You can hear someone shifting around in a room nearby, but it's in the very edge of your dream. It's a comfortable place that you don't want to leave, so you press yourself further into the couch. A loud clack quickly getting your full attention, and your eyes are open before you can stop them. You moan in frustration and wipe the sleep from your eyes, standing to go check out what's happening in the other room. When you get a full view of the room, you notice a very guilty looking Doctor Banner, who is hopelessly trying to clean up a mess of something that looked like glass. He notices you from the corner of his eye, and he stiffens, you notice something that looks like concern.

"I apologize, (y/n), I didn't mean to wake you up" he says, looking and sounding just as apologetic. You wave it off and look at the mess.

"What are you doing up, anyway?" you ask, looking up at the time on the microwave, five in the morning.

"I suppose I'm an 'early bird'" he replies, sighing, but you can tell he probably hasn't slept. The red edging into his pupil speaks volumes, as well as the worry lines dominating his cheeks.

"Would you like to actually sleep?" you ask, and there come the guilty eyes again, he finishes cleaning. Finally, he looks at you, and nods. You take his hand and lead him to the living room, motioning toward the free couch, he seems hesitant, so you nod toward where you were sleeping. He smiles and lays down, so you squeeze in beside him, wrapping your arm around his stomach, your face pressed into his side. Soon his arm is wrapped around your back, and he's snoring, and you stifle a giggle, smiling against his rib.

\---

Thor: You're rudely interrupted from your dreams when a snore echos through the room. Covering your ears, you try to keep a grip on sleep, even though you know it's no use. Another, louder, roar of a snore cracks through the room. You sit up in defeat, noticing Thor laying on the ground next to the couch, obviously deep in sleep. Sighing, you move your leg, carefully pressing your foot on his stomach. His eyes slowly start to open, he notices you're up, and he's definitely awake then.

"(Y/n), what has disturbed your rest?" he asks, knowing it's the middle of the night, starting to look around protectively. Not having the heart to tell him, you just shake your head.

"Did you hear noises?" he asks again, and your head is stumbling from the lack of sleep. So you just nod.

"Would you like me to rest with you?"

"As long as you sleep on your side" you inform him, moving to give him room to lay down.

\---

Natasha: You roll over, noticing a source of warmth, you scoot closer to it. Once your nose is pressing against it, you feel that it's round, you start to open your eyes reluctantly. You almost hit your head on the other side of the couch when noticing that something is Natasha's chest. Glancing up, you notice a peaceful look crossed over her beautiful features. You can't help but smile, scooting up so your face is leveled with hers. You lean in and press a very gentle peck on her lips, and she smiles in her sleep. She shifts and you notice she's starting to wake up, her eyelashes that were just on her cheeks starting to move. Pressing your hand to her cheek, rubbing your thumb across her soft skin. Her eyes open, surprised at first before she smiles warmly at you.

"Good morning, Nat."


End file.
